Arroz con leche
by Knight ice
Summary: Ichigo acompaña a Chad al festival en la soul s. , que o a quien encuentra ahí? Por que la teniente esta sola y no tiene éxito en su puesto de postres? Les gustan las pasas? a mi no. algo dulce y tierno. espero les guste.


ok.

debo decir sorry, ha sido mucho tiempo y ni sikiera continuo mis historias, pero bueno la depresión, los exámenes extraordinarios, los especiales, el estres de entrar a universidad, la universidad ahora nuevamente examenes, trabajos, investigaciones, salvar el semestre ... esta de locos eso. en fin.

esto es algo que no me podria sacar de la cabeza, es raro lo se, pero espero les guste, comenten, etc.

es paralelo a **Pastelillos de chocolate y pastelillos de anis, **otra historia mía, que por cierto no he terminado.

es un titulo común, y continua la temática de postres, algo asi. =)

* * *

Arroz con leche.

Ichigo había dado media vuelta y había escapado. Dejo a Chad a su suerte y eso lo hacia sentir mal, pero era eso o enfrentar a Kempachi y destruir medio mundo.

Camino un rato curioseando los diferentes puestos y negocios, había de todo y para todos los gustos, raros pero gustos al fin y al cabo.

Dudo un momento y considero regresar con su amigo pero alguien lo había empujado, un rubio que andaba corriendo y planeaba protestar pero algo lo distrajo, había un puesto con pocos clientes, mejor dicho casi ninguno y solo había una shinigami atendiendo.

Hinamori Momo estaba sentada en una silla roja y apoyaba su mentón en su brazo. Estaba mas que aburrida, no contaba que la asociación de mujeres haría un café tan popular y prácticamente dejaría su puesto de postres sin clientes. Tal vez era el precio de no estar con ellas, pero nunca había sentido la necesidad de estar en algo así, no sabia por que pero le resultaba rara la idea.

Y bueno ni hablar de su capitán, Hirako solo le dio una palmada de buena suerte y no lo había vuelto a ver en todo el día, sus compañeros de escuadrón tampoco mostraban signos de querer colaborar con el proyecto.

Empezaba a creer que tal vez no era alguien popular y mas insegura se ponía ya que era la primera vez que cocinaba tanto, tal vez su cocina era mala y por ello la gente no pasaba a comprar.

- mmm - el shinigami sustituto estaba enfrente de ella y miraba de cerca los dulces. Hinamori lo miro confundida, que tanto tenia que acercarse y mirar como idiota, acaso no notaba lo exasperada que estaba ella?

- Necesitas algo? -dijo con un dejo de irritación en su voz la pequeña chica, si bien estaba molesta quería ser amable con el.

- dime, el arroz con leche es sin pasas cierto? - pregunto Ichigo a Hinamori.

- Si, algún problema con eso?, ya estoy harta de que digan que un buen arroz debe llevar pasas, si no les gusta pueden ir a otro lugar - soltó ella.

- mm, no - dijo el sin inmutarse, tomando un vaso de arroz, una cuchara y empezando a comer - esta perfecto, no me gustan las pasas, pero a la mayoría de la gente si y bueno no suelo comerlo tan seguido. No soy hábil en la cocina y mi hermana solo lo hace como a mi me gusta pocas veces.-

Ichigo le sonrió a Hinamori y esta se sonrojo. El tomo la canela y puso un poco en su postre.

- Ademas, debo preguntar, lo hiciste tu ? -

- si, yo prepare todo - contesto ella con un tono mas dulce.

- Esta delicioso, es... no se, sencillamente me gusta - dijo el mientras tomaba un segundo vaso.

- jajaja, no necesitas mentir, se que no soy muy buena en la cocina y por ello estoy así, pero no necesito palabras de confort de nadie -

- mentir? - dijo el extrañado - es en serio me gusta, si al resto no les gusta es por que no han probado o por que son unos idiotas. -

Hinamori rio levemente y miro seguir comiendo al pelinaranja.

- Ichigo cierto?,- El asintió - eres raro, pero me agradas. Gracias y que bueno que te guste lo que hice -

- No hay por que, raro es mi segundo nombre, no creo que era quincy o vizard... no importa, ¿Hinamori es tu nombre, si no mal recuerdo?- Respondió el.

- Momo esta bien, después de todo seremos amigos no ?- se atrevió a decir ella.

- Claro que si Momo y a los amigos hay descuento en varios postres? -

Momo lo miro divertida.

- Si lo comen conmigo tal vez -

- jajaja -

Ichigo tomo una silla vacía y se sentó al lado de la teniente que se sentía rara pues no solía tener ese tipo de conversaciones con los chicos, casi con nadie de hecho pero el era inusualmente agradable. No le molestaría en absoluto cocinar para el el resto de sus días como shinigami.

- en que piensas ?- pregunto el.

- en ti... quiero decir, te gusta el pastel imposible? - dijo algo roja Momo.

-jaja, si me gusta todo lo dulce, como tu- el se paro en seco - quiero decir todo lo dulce como tu lo preparas - quiso corregir.

Nadie dijo nada, ella no entendía nada ni lo que pasaba ni por que la cara le ardía y miraba a otro lado.

- eh sabes vi un lugar tranquilo con vista a un lago, quieres tomar un poco de esto e ir y comer ahí conmigo - propuso Ichigo.

- Ese lugar es de el escuadrón 13 del capitán Ukitake - dijo ella esperando una reacción.

- ¿y? crees que podamos conseguir algo de te ahí? - pregunto el sin darle importancia el riesgo.

- jaja, si tal vez, lo preparare en cuestión de minutos- Tomo algunos postres y camino junto a el

Si bien la gente alrededor de ellos y mas de uno se preguntaba que pasaba, ellos seguían hablando y caminando como si nada pasara.

En realidad el lugar estaba tranquilo, silencioso y la sombra de un árbol cercano al lago los invitaba a tomar asiento y relajarse un poco.

Ya no era mucho lo que decían, apenas unas palabras,no era tan necesario tenían después de todo tiempo para eso y mas.

- Dime Ichigo, si intento nuevas cosas, lo probaras? - pregunto algo insegura de ello Momo.

- Si claro lo que sea, lo probare y te diré que es lo que mas me gusta. - Dijo el de forma amable.

- jaja, recordare eso te obligare a hacerlo, sobre todo compartirás arroz con leche conmigo, sin pasas claro esta -

- Seguro, esperare por ello -

Los shinigamis seguían en su celebración ruidosa y alegre. Pero ellos también estaban en una, mas intima, personal y rara pero en su forma única, algo importante para ellos dos que de una forma aun mas rara cruzaron palabra, se entendieron y habían empezado algo aun sin comprender o definir.

* * *

=)

que opina, les gusta?

es como oneshot, pero que dicen merece continucaion de alguna forma?

jajaja me encanta esa pareja. =)

reviews please.


End file.
